Hold On
by GcArchAngel
Summary: Alyson is feeling a little neglected after saving Pietro and Kitty, based on Good Charlotte's Hold On


Okay, so I'm getting a little bored with 'I'm no damsel' at the moment so I thought I would write a Pietro/Alyson one-shot pairing.. if you don't know who Alyson is you can check out one of my other fics ((which will be important later on)) called 'Cloak and Dagger' to get the low-down on Alyson.. Alrighty then!!  
  
Oh! And if you have noticed what the GC in my pen name is.. it stands for Good Charlotte, who I'm a very big fan of..  
  
This songfic from Good Charlotte off of their second album.. song is called 'Hold On'  
  
Disclaimer: I own not X-Men Evo.. Or Good Charlotte in any way shape or form..  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~telepathy~ ^lyrics^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alyson sat on her bedroom floor, Morgan was out for the night with Bobby so she didn't have to worry about her coming in and seeing her like this...  
  
^This world^  
  
^This world is cold^  
  
^But you don't^  
  
^You don't have to go^  
  
She had been doing this for a couple of months now, she would normally do this with Lance too, because he shared her anger, he shared her loneliness, he shared her pain. But he never cared how deep she cut, or the fact that she would burn herself too.. He just wanted to know that there was something like him..  
  
^You're feeling sad^, ^You're feeling lonely,^ ^And no one seems to care^  
  
It had all started up after she had saved her. Pietro didn't care that she had save him too... All her cared about was Kitty. He never looked at Alyson's face. He didn't see the blood running down her cheek. He couldn't see he disfigured arm.. which thankfully, with much coaxing to Rogue she had healed and no one else knew about it. He never even mutter a 'thank you' or an 'I owe you one', no he ran to Kitty's side and asked her if she was okay.. But they were out tonight...  
  
^You're mothers gone and your father hits you.^  
  
^This pain you cannot bear^  
  
She walked over to Morgan's bed and pulled out a small box from underneath. She also grabbed her water and another small box from one of her drawers. She sat with her legs crossed Indian style and started to remove her bracelets and sweat bands revealing slice and burn scars scattered over her arms... She opened Morgan's box and looked down at her sister's set of daggers.. It was kind out ironic, at how it was her Code name too... They both inflicted small wounds with much pain..  
  
^But we all bleed the same way as you do^  
  
She made a small and quick cut over one of her scars.. She inhaled at the pain and bit her lower lip, almost making that bleed too..  
  
Then quickly grabbing the second box she opened it to revel a lighter and thin metal rods. She grabbed one and making her hand into and out of a fist trying to make it pump more blood. She began heating the rod on the lighter.  
  
^And we all have the same things to go through^  
  
But she stopped.  
  
^Hold on if you feel like letting go^  
  
^Hold on it gets better than you know^  
  
A few weeks later she was in school again. Out of her normal wear and sporting a pair of tight black jeans, combat boots, and a black hoodie over a wife beater. She sat in class waiting for the fail bell to ring. Staring at the clock everyone around her seemed to be moving at super speed while she was staring at the never moving clock. She sighed looking down at her desk, contemplating sleep, then she heard a giggle.  
  
Looking around she surpressed the urge to scream as she saw Kitty laughing at one of Pietro's jokes. 'One of his good-for-nothing jokes,' she reminded herself. Wanda had told her that her brother was a player and that he was an idiot for forgetting her like that.  
  
Alyson then turned lying her head down on the desk. And the bell finally rang, but she didn't move. She laid there looking towards the door as everyone got up and moved towards it.  
  
She muttered under her breath as she watched Kitty and Pietro walk out of the class room hand in hand. This was making her sick!! She could barely stand it in school let alone at the mansion!  
  
She grabbed her black book-bag and headed out of the class room putting her head phones on and her hood up. She walked looking down as she headed to her locker.  
  
As she was a few feet away, she was shoulder checked by one of Duncan's friends. "Urgh," she said absorbing the jolt. She looked up into the football players face and glared evilly.  
  
"Freak," he breathed at her.  
  
Her glare faded as she looked back down and continued walking, and she heard their talking behind her, with her evolution not too long ago her sense had heightened. And she did hear them call her a mutant. She forced the feeling in her stomach to kick some ass and stood by her locker as the halls cleared out.  
  
^Your days^,  
  
^You say they're way too long^  
  
Later that night as Morgan tossed and turned in the bed next to hers, Alyson stared up at the ceiling. She could still her them in the hallway and for some unknown reason she couldn't shake it this time. She got out of bed and wandered down the halls. Pretty soon she realized that she was standing there, in front of Pietro's door.. It sounded like he was sleeping.. But Alyson knew he wasn't.. This is where she would always go when she couldn't sleep.. And when she got there he would always be awake.  
  
But a noise from down the hall stopped her movement towards the door. Alyson snuck backward into a shadowed area and ducked behind a table, still having a good eye on Pietro's door.  
  
A small figure came creeping down the hall. And as teh figure got closer Alyson saw that that figure was Kitty. "You.." she muttered under her breath. Thinking that the younger girl would pass Alyson waited, but as fate proved her wrong yet again, Kitty phased into Pietro's room. 'Damn,' she thought and looking upward she cursed, 'why do you never let anything good come to me!'.  
  
Alyson turned and continued down the hall, and found herself by where the ex-Acolytes were, since they joined the X-Men things have been a lot more interesting. She stopped in front of Remy's room and heard him softly snoring, she couldn't help but let a small smile pass over her face. She passed Piotr's and John's rooms and continued. But she stopped by Erik's door. She could never bring herself to call him Magento, because she knew somewhere down there under his evilness there was a big softy, and if it weren't for the love for his son and daughter, Alyson knew he wouldn't have joined the X-Men.  
  
She contemplated going in when she heard something moving around behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with Gambit.  
  
"What are yo doin' up? Is like three o'clock in da mornin'," Remy yawned scratching his head.  
  
"I can't sleep," she mumbled looking down at the ground and putting her arms behind her back.  
  
"Can't or won't?" Remy questioned raiding an eye brow and reaching for one of her arms.  
  
She pulled it away before he could see her scars.  
  
Remy sighed, "Aly, ya've gotta stop doin' dis to yo self," he raised her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "I don wanna see yo get hurt," he was sincere.  
  
Aly saw someone behind Gambit. "Logan," she addressed simply.  
  
Remy turned around and looked from the Wolverine to the Dagger. He had no clue how she could've seen him before he heard him coming.  
  
"What are you two doing up at three thirty in the morning?" the older man asked eyeing the two suspiciously, especially the Cajun.  
  
Remy looked back as he saw Aly crack her neck. ~Dos' two are so alike its scary,~ he thought.  
  
Alyson looked up at him, "What's sacry?" looking up questioningly at her friend.  
  
He gave her a puzzled look then smoothing his hand replied, "Nothing,".  
  
"All right then Bronze, time to head back to bed." He said motioning for her to come.  
  
"I'll be right up," she replied as Logan turned and headed down the hall muttering something about a beer and a cigar. Alyson looked back at Remy. "I can't help it ya know? Some times... Some times I just want to fly up as high as I can and then retract my wings and experience a free fall," she said daydreaming.  
  
Remy got a look of pure horror on his face and then swept her into a tight hug. "Don yo even tink abou it," he said into her ear.  
  
She let out a small laugh and then he pulled her back, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I won always be dere to catch ya like that one time. An I neva even wan ya to try again," he said smiling.  
  
She nodded, "Okay," she released his grip from her and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Night Cajun," she said walking towards her room.  
  
"Night Aly," he whispered back returning to his room.  
  
Once she returned to her room she looked at her clock, it read four o'clock AM. Morgan was sleeping soundly and Alyson began to stare at the ceiling again.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"You won't do it," Pietro said to her as she turned around and glared at him angerly.  
  
"The hell I won't Pietro," she yelled.  
  
"You don't have the guts to jump-" he was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't have the balls to try and stop me!" she yelled back pacing towards him. She stopped, eyeing him up and down.  
  
She turned again and she heard someone shouting, but she didn't care. She ran. She ran towards the edge of that abandoned building. She half- expected to feel Pietro's arms wrapped around her but she didn't and she jumped. Her arms over her head and she closed her eyes. But the impact never came. Instead she felt her arms jerk, "ARGH!!" she cried out in pain as someone lifted her to the top of the building again.  
  
She was whirled around to come face to face with Remy. "Cajun?!?!" she shouted. Looking past him she saw an angry looking Pietro with his feet planted in the same spot.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?!" Remy yelled at her, he lost his accent when he was angry.  
  
"I was gunna ju-" she started but was then cut off. She thought she even saw a small tear in the Cajun's eye.  
  
"Don't you ever try and do that to me again you hear!" he yelled again.  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes and began to respond, but her mouth was covered. She opened them as Remy LeBeau kissed her, and all that she see could see was a very angry, jealous Pietro Maximoff.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
^And your nights^  
  
^You can't sleep at all^  
  
^Hold on^  
  
She leaned against the lockers with her Cd player blaring some unrecognizable ruckus into her ears. She knew that both Rogue and Wanda were in detention today, and the thought crossed her mind to break them out. But she figured they'd have more fun doing that on their own. 'Then why are you still here?'  
  
^And you're not sure what you're waiting for,^ ^but you don't want to no more^  
  
Alyson walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot. It was entirely empty, but she looked around still expecting something else. 'He's not going to be here so why are you looking?'  
  
^And you're not sure what you're looking for,^ ^but you don't want to no more^  
  
She sat in her room again, and looked over her book. It'd been two weeks since she went to see Remy at 3:30, and she was currently waiting from Morgan to leave on her date with, hell, Alyson didn't know or care.  
  
^But we all bleed the same way as you do^  
  
^And we all have the same things to go through^  
  
As soon as Morgan left the room she walked over and causally locked it. Then returned to her bedside for her weekly rituals. Lance had been caught cutting himself and Xavier had counseled him to stop. But he didn't say that Alyson was cutting herself as well. 'Oh well,' she thought grabbing Morgan's dagger's as she cut over scars on both her left and right wrists. Pain was seconded nature to her now... She was almost going numb from this. Then she heard Pietro chase Kitty down the hall both laughing and giggling. "Urgh," she said as she finally felt her heart break, "I can't take this shit anymore!" she said opening up her window and forgetting that once a month her and Pietro still watched movies together and this was one of those nights.  
  
She jumped out of the window, bleeding wrists and all and ran, she knew where she was going.  
  
^Hold on if you feel like letting go^  
  
^Hold on it gets better than you know^  
  
^Don't stop looking, you're one step closer^  
  
^Don't stop searching, it's not over^  
  
^Hold on^  
  
~*~Pietro's POV~*~  
  
It had been really weird the past few weeks. Alyson had been really distant, and know it was their movie night and he couldn't find her. He headed down stairs to where the newest members of the team were staying, including his father.  
  
He rounded the corner and stopped. He trotted down to the door he thought was that Cajun's, and knocked twice.  
  
Not 5 seconds later had Remy come to the door, "An what would ya need Magz boy," it was his dubbed name for Pietro.  
  
"Gambit, I was wondering if you seen Alyson anywhere?" He asked.  
  
Remy had a flash of worry cross his face that Pietro caught but then wuickly but back on his resolve. "Maybe de femme is in de showa?" Remy asked trying to show support.  
  
"Yeah," Pietro nodded his head unsure of himself and finished, "maybe you're right." And then he turned to check out the showers.  
  
As Pietro reached the main hallway where majority of the dorms were and where the showers were he seen that they were both unoccupied. 'Oh shit, c'mon Alyson please be in your room,' he thought running over to her door which was shut tightly. He turned the knob-it was locked. "Alyson? Alyson! Are you in ther?" Pietro started to panic he was throwing his body against the door as Rogue and Wanda came down the hall.  
  
"So how mad did you make her this time, Pietro?" Wanda asked smirking.  
  
Pietro turned and glared at his sister and her friend, "I didn't," he snapped back. "Tonight's our movie night and I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Do ya think she forgot?" Rogue asked trying to help.  
  
"I hardly-doubt it," he said charging the door. He was running out of breath so he slouched against the door for support.  
  
Wanda was counseling with Rogue and Pietro couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"What? Do you think you know where she could be?" Pietro asked breathy.  
  
"Say, Pietro, did you even happen to thank Alyson for saving yours and Kitty's lives?" Wanda asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, why?" he responded.  
  
"Are ya completely sure?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro looked at the ground, "No I don't think I did," he trailed off.  
  
"Cause before she went to fight," Wanda paused trying to put her words together, "she made us promise that if she died trying, to let you know something," she said looking at her brother straight in the eyes.  
  
"What? What did she want me to know?" Pietro asked.  
  
"If she didn't make it," Rogue continued glancing over at Wanda, "she wanted you to know, that she loved you, and that she died for you, trying to save you," Rogue let that sink in a Wanda unlocked the door with her powers.  
  
Pietro bolted upright and barged into the empty room. "Oh no," she said looking down at the bloody daggers on the ground and the blood that trailed out of the window. He ran over to it and saw that it trailed slightly on the side walk and off of the property.  
  
^What are you looking for?^  
  
Pietro ran.  
  
~*~Alyson's POV~*~  
  
She stood there, leaning over the rail, looking at the water rushing past below her. Water was such a powerful element. She sighed and turned around looking up and down the now unused old bridge. It was about three blocks from the old abandoned warehouse.  
  
^What are you waiting for?^  
  
She thought of a lot of people. Wanda and Rogue, her best friends, they had known that she used to cut herself, but they didn't know that she still did. Morgan, yeah, sure, they were sisters but they barely knew each other. Then there was Logan. God, she couldn't even think to call him by his real name since he hide it from her and Morgan for almost 4 months. She couldn't even think to call him 'father' or 'dad' either. 'This is pathetic,' she thought looking down at her scabbed wrists, 'if you're not going to do it then leave.'  
  
But she turned around and began to climb on top of the railing balancing herself easily.  
  
^Do you know what you're doing to me?^  
  
She stood there with her wings spread for a quick instant, then retracted them. With her arms spread out to her sides she looked down.  
  
^Go ahead...^  
  
'Don't look down,' she scolded herself.  
  
^What are you waiting for?^  
  
She leaned forward and was tackled from her right side coming off of the railing and flying to her left with someone else.  
  
^Hold on if you feel like letting go^  
  
She hit the ground and let out a roar of pain as her shoulder jammed, "ARGH!!" She looked over at who hit her and was slightly surprised to Pietro.  
  
^Hold on it gets better than you know^  
  
She got up and glared at him, "I'm jumping," she said turning toward the edge again.  
  
Pietro grabbed her arm and held it tight, "No, you're not," he said flatly.  
  
"And why not?" she asked hotly as she turned to face him again.  
  
^Don't stop looking, you're one step closer^  
  
"Because Wanda and Rogue told me something," he started.  
  
"Yeah, so?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"And I realized something," he said turning her to fully face him, gripping both of her arms.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Alyson was going to kick him quite soon.  
  
"I love you," he stated.  
  
Alyson squinted her eyes, "No you don't, you love Kitty."  
  
^Don't stop searching,^  
  
"No, I really love you."  
  
She glared looking up, "Prove it."  
  
^it's not over^  
  
Pietro pulled her close and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put arms around the back of his neck. He could feel something inside him, something that told him not to let this girl go. He deepened the kissed opening her lips with his tongue and playing with hers.  
  
^Hold on if you feel like letting go^  
  
^Hold on it gets better than you know^  
  
^Hold on^  
  
Then after what seemed like forever Alyson broke there kiss. She looked up into Pietro's ice blue eyes and replied, "I love you too."  
  
He smiled and hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Okay? So tell me what you think.. i was surprised that it was this long.. wow.. 10 pages in 3 hours... i'm impressed with myelf.. too bad it was a songfic...lol.. so tell me what you think, about the song, the characters, the angst?? R&R Please!! Merci!! ^_^  
  
.:/^/^/^^GcArchAnGeL4Qs^^\^\^\:. 


End file.
